The Lust that Was Supernatural
by Kagz419
Summary: Summary: After being executed for his crimes of lechery and rapes prince Inuyasha spends his afterlife wondering around taking the innocents of young women and when one family moves into the ground were his family castle once stood he takes interest into the of the middle child Kagome who seem very different from the other women he's chased in his life and after.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay this was a story I did in high school but I decided, make a few changes and post it up.

Rated M: L, V, SC

Summary: After being executed for his crimes of lechery and rapes prince Inuyasha spends his afterlife wondering around taking the innocents of young women and when one family moves into the ground were his family castle once stood he takes interest into the of the middle child Kagome who seem very different from the other women he's chased in his life and after.

The Lust that Was Supernatural

Chapter 1 The story and a new home

In 18th century Japan a royal family that held three members Lady Izayoi and the Lord of the West Inu no Taisho and they shared a son together, the second son of the great lord 19 year old prince Inuyasha Takahashi. Taisho's oldest son Sesshomaru, left to travel Japan, not really wanting to have anything to do with his half-brother or his father's new mate. Now they seemed like a pretty normal rich family however Inuyasha was a special case, young Inuyasha Takahashi has always had a hard time making friends and as he grew older it made him colder and only leaving him for one thing just pure lust. Inuyasha never cared about any girl he was with by the time he was 15 he has slept with almost ever beautiful girl in the village, but it wasn't just the physical act that he liked he also like to torture his victims after he was done with them he would mutilate them and drink their blood and their body parts would be burned not many could get away but the ones that did were never seen again. After the village men being tired of hiding their daughters and other women one night the stormed the Takahashi castle and took Inuyasha from his room and dragged him out to the guillotine but before they got any further the Lady and Lord came out.

"Are you people mad unhand my son and I just might let ye live "Lord Taisho yelled out in rage

"Your son is the cause of all the deaths of the women in our village were tired of his lechery ways and mutilation were putting an end to it tonight. "One of the village men said back as the others cheered in the back ground

"I'm fully aware of his actions do not take it upon your self's to do my job on his consequences. "The Lord said glaring daggers.

"Well I'm sorry my Lord but your way isn't work "Another villager said sarcastically.

"If you do not let us put an end to your devil child then we shall riot and over throw you "The first villager said with venom running in every word

Lord Taisho hesitated for the moment because for once in his life he didn't know what to do he looked to his mate Izayoi just to see her holding a look of hate at the villagers even though her son was rapist killer doesn't means she loves him any less

"What do you think my love? "Taisho asked his mate

" I say unhand my child or I'll have my guards throw all of you disgusting peasants in the dungeon for the rest of your lives " Izayoi said with the same amount of venom as the villager that wants to kill her only child

"Are you mad women this child is pure evil and must die, hurry and make your choice of face or wrath "The first villager said

Both Taisho and Izayoi looked at each other knowing they had no other choice but to let them, take their son's life as Izayoi walked to her son who the whole time a careless expression had kissed him on the head and hugging him one last time

"I love you with my heart and soul we shall join you in the afterlife one day and become a family once more "Izayoi said to him as tears started to fill her eyes

"I'm so sorry my son but it the only way for these people madness to stop "Taisho said with much pain from his voice

Inuyasha looked up at his parents and gave them his usual grin. "Don't worry I'll be back for the weak men that think I steal their women and daughters are foolish as they come to me they find themselves not satisfied with you " Inuyasha said laughing . All the other village men yelled out in rage

"Take that insolent half-demon to the guillotine now "The village man yelled. As they placed Inuyasha's head into the guillotine they made sure the king and queen had front row seats to see though Lord Taisho was holding his sobbing mate.

"Any last words boy "The village man said very smug looking down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the crowd before him and held a humors smirk that looked so devilish it scared most of the people

"I only have one thing to say ... I'll be waiting to see every single one of you worthless bastards in the burning pits of hell "Inuyasha said as he gave a menacing laugh before he can continue his harsh mocking they let the handle of the heavy blade down and it came crashing down on his neck ending the existence of the crud lecherous teenaged boy ... Or so they thought.

It's been many century's since the horrid night it is now 2015 and now a new family lives in a house build from the ashes of the haunted castle that is now located in the northern part of Japan it's the only large shrine in the neighborhood .Now living in it was a single mother Kari and her late husband's father, along with them were their four children. Their oldest son Bankotsu who is 23 he is in is last year of college not wanting to live in campus or get an apartment he decided that living with his parents for a little bit longer won't kill him, their first daughter Kikyo who is 20 years old and in her second year of collage even though Kikyo is very intelligent and beautiful however she was a slut who liked to sleep with every cute guy she sees. Their second daughter Kagome who is nothing like her sister she is a senior in high school she is known to be a tomboy...punk/Goth as other people, labeled her she was laid back type of person that didn't care about other people's feeling is was going to tell you the truth whether they liked it or not and she would never back down from a fight no matter what the odds were. Finally the youngest child Souta he is a 13 year old flirt who in the sixth grade and had more, girlfriends then a person can count .As they walked into their new home Kagome was the first to speak for all of them

"Did we really have to move here in fucking happy-vill? "Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest and the rest muttered in agreement

Both mother and grandfather sighed as they looked at children "Watch your language young lady and yes Kagome we did, we want you guys to live in a bigger house and in a safer environment. "Kari said looking at each of her children

"Ummm news flash mom there's no such thing as a "safer environment "as you put it the whole world is dangerous. "Kikyo said not looking up from her phone.

"Well this place is going to keep you guys safe and out of trouble that's what your mother and I agreed on end of discussion. "Grandpa said sternly.

"Hate to rain on your parade dad but Kikyo and I are in our 20's were not kids anymore "Bankotsu said grinning at Souta and Kagome who glared at their older brother.

"Well you can always get a job and find a new place to live. "Kari said to her oldest son smugly.

" ... I'll shut up now. "Bankotsu said as he looked away in defeat.

"Now go up and pick your and unpack. "Kari said shoeing her children away.

"Don't kill each other. "Their grandfather added

"Come on father lets unpack "Kari said as she grabbed her father-in-law's hand leading them to find rooms of their own.

However they weren't alone up in the attic sitting on an old box was something that looked like a teenaged boy no older than 19 who had an evil look on his face

"It seems that I have guest ...Lucky me "the deep voiced boy said laughing

End of Chapter 1

A/N I tried not to change to much of the orginal dialogue but I hope you guys like it. Remember if you don't like it you don't have to read it. No Flames


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha anyhow or any way. Sorry I know I forgot to say that in my last story. Kagome, Inuyasha do you have anything to say?

Inuyasha: "Yea why the HELL am I so nasty perv? This is a job for Miroku!"

Me:" I don't think you want, Miroku falling for Kagome now do you?" :-3

Inuyasha: *growls*

Me: "Umm...Kagome a little help please!"

Kagome:" No problem. Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha: *Hits the Ground*

Me: "Thanks Kagome! Now let the people know what's up!"

Kagome: Remember guys to leave comments and also no flames!"

Me: "Right! Also there is a rape scene in this chapter and if you feel uncomfortable with this please skip it.

Kagome" Enjoy!"

Inuyasha *Continues to groan in pain*

Rated M: L, V, SC

The Lust that Was Supernatural

Chapter 2 WTF!

Kagome had just finished painting her black and red room and on each side it had a dragon a red one on the black side and a black one on the red side in her room holds every teenagers dream a PS4 that she received as an early gift from her father. Before her father passed away he worked for a gaming company so her and her siblings could get any gaming system they wanted. A queen sized bed all different types of Air Jordan's sneakers, out there a dresser full of makeup a huge walk in closet and a kick butt stereo system that could be heard from miles away .

"'Bout time I got done. " Kagome said as she dropped the paint can in the hall way as she headed down to the kitchen she felt a chill go down her spine as if something was touching her back

"Mom really needs to put the damn heat up or something." Kagome said to herself.

Without her knowledge there was a figure above watching her every movement "I think this one is a keeper "Inuyasha said giving a low chuckle

"So it our first day in our new house and as we, wait let the paint dry in our room. What do you guys want to eat for dinner? "Kari asked.

"McDonald's! "

"Wendy's! "

"Chinese! "

"Pizza!"

Every one stared yelling over each other so after a minute both parents started to get headaches so thought it was about time to end it before a fight breaks out

"QUITE! " Grandpa yelled silencing his loud grandkids

"Now since no one can agree I'll pick ... We're going to Wendy's "Grandpa said grabbing his car keys

"Yes! " Kagome said jumping up in the air and doing a victory dance. Everyone else just gave her a dirty look as they knew that Kagome was, their grandad's favorite so they kind of saw that one coming.

WARNING RAPE SECNE SKIP IF YOU WANT

After they returned full as a bus on a busy day they all went their separate ways to go to bed. Kagome took a long hot shower and put on her tank top and basketball shorts and hopped right into bed and fell asleep. After an hour a phantom crept into her room and hovered over her.

'She really pretty in the face but let's see what other treasures she has 'Inuyasha thought

Now don't get him wrong he was no Scrooge he was very thankful for whatever he can get at most time but he would like his ideal woman for once, in his afterlife and boy did he strike gold he saw how large her breast really was and slowly traced the outline of her figure. Inuyasha gave a lecherous grin at the sleeping girl removed the cover and started to phase of her clothes to see the rest of his beautiful victim. As what she though was a dream Kagome started to wake to see a figure that looked like a boy thinking that she was still dream rubbed he sleep from her eyes and she realized this was no dream Asnecia opened her mouth to scream but only to have a hand cover it .

"I see you're a wake my love, don't worry the first time hurts but you'll get used to it after a while "Inuyasha said smiling at her like nothings was wrong

Kagome eyes were wide like a dinner plate as she saw what was in front of her a ghost was removing what was left of her clothes at this time she begins to struggle against him but nothing was working

"Get the fuck off me dammit "Kagome cursed as still tried to wiggle out of his grip

"Now now sweetness don't be fussy just enjoy "Inuyasha said moving his hand away to kiss her

As this thing was kissing her the first time in eight years tears started to fall from her eyes as this ghost started to do things to her she was only planning to let her husband do , Inuyasha gilded his hand over her right breast and lick the left one in a circular motion making his right hand go downwards into her underwear this only made Kagome even more uncomfortable and the main thing that she hated other that the ghost it was herself for her body responds to his hands felling her cave was getting wetter .

"See darlin' you're enjoying it but let stop the games and head into the main event " Inuyasha smirked menacingly at her bagging the sick and twisted person that he is. Inuyasha was having a hell of a time messing with her but to end the game he pressed the tip of his cock to her opening.

"Just breathe this part tends to get a little messy "Inuyasha laughed as he shoved himself into roughly placing his hand over Kagome face so her screams were muffled. Inuyasha made his pants disappear, then rammed himself into her, as Kagome screamed louder into her hand Inuyasha found himself going hard he craved the girl's fear and that's what turned him on the most. After an hour of a terrible nightmare Inuyasha finally was done and satisfied he was now lying next to the crying girl who innocents was taking away .

RAPE SCENE OVER

"I'm sorry to leave you like this love but I don't want to keep you up any longer, so dream about me "Inuyasha said giving her on last kiss on the cheek.

However Kagome just glared dagger at him if looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead all over again as for Inuyasha looking at the girls angered faced only amused him even further .Kagome gathered all of the courage she had left and looked him straight in his green eyes and asked him

"You fucking bastard who the hell are you "Kagome said with so much hate. Inuyasha only looked at her and smiled like she was a joke however he was willing to mess with her head even further.

" Well wench since you asked so nicely and gave me the best time, in a least 200 years fine I'll tell you it's Phantom don't forget I want you to scream it next time " Inuyasha said laughing as he disappeared .

Kagome couldn't do much but cry herself to sleep that night having a spirit take her virginity was something that was still so unbelievable even though it just happened.

"My life is really shitty "Kagome said as she drifted off to sleep.

Up in the attic Inuyasha was watching the young girl threw his mirror and for the first time had a guilt run threw him like a running water fall as much as he tried to push the guilt from his mind all he wanted to do was apologize to her and beg for her forgiveness

'What is this girl doing to me? 'Inuyasha though as he closed his eyes and falls into a dream less sleep.

End of chapter 2

A/N yes I know that rape part was really crappy that was my first time doing that. I'll try better next time writing stuff like that don't kill me again I will try to update soon. Remember don't like don't read!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha anyhow or any way. I wish I did though T_T

Me: Hey guys welcome back!

Inuyasha *glares*

Me *nervous laugh* So Inuyasha want to open up the story today?

Inuyasha *glares*

Me OH! Come on you were going to kill me!

Kagome Do I have to separate you two? *evil look*

Inuyasha&Me *Moves away in fear*

Kagome That's what I thought! Remember readers to like and review and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Fresh Start

Kagome woke up to get ready for school however she was still sore from the actions that took place earlier that night, she knew she couldn't tell her parents they'll send her right to the nut house .As she went down to the kitchen everyone scene a weird vibe coming from the teenagers Kagome was always full of energy all the time so it started to worry them a little.

"Sweetie are you okay? "Kari asked her daughter

"Yea mom I'm fine. "Kagome said dully

"You sure little sister? "Kikyo asked this time raising her brow

"Yup. "the teen replied

Everyone just looked at each other and choose to leave it alone for now. When Kagome arrived at school she was completely out of it she placed her head down in every class she had all she can think about was the phantom that took the most precious thing away from her .During lunch her best friends Sango and Ayame couldn't take it anymore so they decided to figure it out what the hell was wrong with their friend.

"Hey girl you've been quite all day was up with you. "Sango asked her.

"Yea cuz you know dat you can come and tell us anything we love you and we got your back" Ayame said patting her on the back.

Kagome looked up her friends and smiled softly she knew they were the two people in the world she could count on. They've done it all from telling secrets to, spending their afternoon in detention for fights or just they got on a teachers nerve. They were like the Three Musketeers they stick together no matter what.

"I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm a little out of it. "Kagome said looking up at them.

"A little? "Both Ayame and Sango said in unison.

"Okay I'm a lot out of it. "Kagome laughed.

"So are you sure being tired are the only things wrong? "Sango started.

"Yea cuz if someone giving you trouble I'm ready to cut a bitch and ya know I'll do to. "Ayame said flashing her pocket knife that she kept in her bra.

"One bitch put that thing up before your get arrested and two **NO** you don't have to cut no body and three yes I'm sure I just didn't get much rest last night." Kagome said looking at them .

Both Sango and Ayame didn't believe her but they decided it would be best to drop the conversation short. They knew when the time comes she would tell them what's really going on, but Kagome has always been secretive so it can be no different from any other time.

"Okay a lot so to make it up how about we hit Hot Topic and Spencer's "Kagome said

"Were in! "

After when Kagome came home she felt much better she totally forgot about what happened it was like nothing happened, these seemed to please the family greatly to see their Kagome happy.

"Hi honey welcome home I'm glad to see you feel better "Kari said smiling

"Trust me I am. "Kagome said dropped her things

"Well I'm happy you feel better but you missed dinner young lady. "Kari said sternly as she continued to wash dishes

"I ate while I was out anyway but sorry I missed out on dinner. "Kagome said with a blank look

"Well okay just don't make it a habit now go upstairs and finish your homework, before you go to bed. "Kari said smiling.

"Sure mom. "Kagome said returning the gesture

Kagome finished two hours of homework she took along hot shower to try to clear her mind.

'I hope I don't have to see him again tonight. 'Kagome thought.

As she let herself slide down the wall as her butt hit the tub all the water from the shower was still hitting her face however, it didn't bother her since she was so deep in thought. When she was done getting dressed she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling until she fell asleep, no more than an hour later Inuyasha came phasing through her ceiling and saw what he though was a sleeping girl but not until she spoke.

"What are you going to do now treat me like Kaguya ...?" Kagome said with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Who? "Inuyasha asked questioning her.

"Kaguya she a demon princess in feudal era Japan that absorbed a celestial being. Later she was captured by a half-demon named Naraku who raped and tortured. "Kagome continued as she still held a menacing tone in her voice.

"Well it seems you know your history pretty well "Inuyasha said smirking at her.

When she didn't say anything Inuyasha, took the time to float over her to observe her more closely he grinned inwardly to himself when he saw that her breathing started to get faster.

"As much as I want to have fun with you I only came to say ...Sor... sorr... damn this is harder than it looks. "Inuyasha said sighing.

"Just spit it out already so I can get on with _**my**_ life. "Kagome said rolling her eyes. Though he glared at her at first but it turned into a playful look.

'I'm starting to like this girl even more every minute. 'Inuyasha thought smirking.

"Well what I'm trying to say is ... sorry for yesterday ...night, I've never said that to anyone before it's like something's inside me just wanted to apologize. "Inuyasha said quietly

Kagome was at a loss of words it wasn't often were you finding a rapist apologizing to their victims. What seems to be forever for Inuyasha he stared to lose his patience's with her.

"Well are you going to say something or just stare at me? ... Well I am very sexy. Inuyasha

Kagome laughed at him as she saw his lift his brow in her direction "Wow your conceited ghost." she said as she continued.

Inuyasha just smiled at her though he'll never admit out loud but she had a very angelic laugh that sound like music to his ears.

"Hey why do stay in our house anyways. "Kagome asked him. He was actually taken back by this question but since he didn't feel like going into details about he didn't say anything about it.

"Go to back to sleep it's getting late. "Inuyasha said phasing out of her room.

Kagome lay on her side and drifted off to sleep as she thought about the ghost that's been haunting her.

End of Chapter 3

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be back soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha anyhow or any way. I wish I did though T_T. Why can't I have you!

Chapter 4 Felling's & The Truth behind the Mad Man

It's been a few weeks since the teenaged girl and ghost been talking in their spare time they were secretly friends during this time they've learned almost everything about each other.

Kagome learned all about his dark past and what other people he has tormented over his afterlife. In return Inuyasha got to know about the hothead girl and what she has to put up with on a 24/7 bases. Now just because they had their good moments doesn't mean there wasn't any growing pains there were some nights were Inuyasha, would take advantage of her during the night and it made it harder for Kagome to keep it on the low since he would like bite marks and scratches on her neck and arms. That night after when Kagome came home from school she went right up to her room to see her ghostly friend waiting for her.

"Hey wench how was school? "Inuyasha said laying on her bed.

"Well first thing you're going to have to stop calling me wench. "Kagome said giving him a blank stare.

"Maybe we'll see no promises made."

Kagome still just did nothing but looked at him but the look of amusement still danced around in her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me about your day or do I have to beg? I mean I will if you want me to." Inuyasha responded with his normal grin.

"It was fine except for ..." Kagome struggled to finish her thought.

"Except for what? Get to the point already wench. "Inuyasha questioned as he raised his brow and who was slowly losing his patience's

"Well did you hear all the yelling coming from down stairs? "Kagome asked.

"Yea what about it?" Inuyasha said.

"I got into a fight at school today well ... two actually. "Kagome said looking down.

"Oohh a girl fight that sounds interesting. "Inuyasha smirked.

"The second fight was a girl the first one was with a boy. "

When Kagome said this it made Inuyasha smirk turn into an angry frown.

'Who dares to put their hands on what's mine ... Wait did I just think that? 'Inuyasha thought trying to shake the idea from his head.

"You know Sweetheart that's the fucking problem with your generation no one knows how to mind their on damn business." Inuyasha said as he took out his cigarette and lighting it with his finger.

"Ohhh and I should be taking life advice from a ghost?" Kagome said raising her perfectly arced eye brow.

"Hey you should take it just might keep you out of trouble for once. "Inuyasha said as he tilted her chin up so she can look at him as a blush started to appear on her face.

'What is my attraction to this girl? I only want one thing from her and that hot crazy sex well…That's what I thought I wanted? 'Inuyasha thought deep in his mind.

Kagome watch the ghost with great care she assumed he was in very deep thought about something since he hasn't said anything in the past 5 minutes.

"What's wrong? "Kagome said looking up at him with concern.

Inuyasha just stared at her blankly as his thick eye brow rose again

"You spaced out on me for like a good minute are you okay. "Kagome asked him once more

"Yea I'm good. "Inuyasha said giving her a smile, she didn't buy it one bit but she decide to leave it alone for now.

"You spaced out on me for like a good minute are you okay. "Kagome asked him once more.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before giving a weak smile. "Don't worry about me wench now get some sleep." Fading from her vision.

'That is one strange ghost. He's hiding something and I'm going to find out' Kagome thought with determination.

Since she was suspended for a week after eating breakfast she went back up to her room and thought about a particular ghost that was busy haunting other houses in the neighborhood. Being grounded means no cell phone so she can't checkup on Ayame and Sango. Well it doesn't knowing they were in the same boat. Rolling in around her bed Kagome start to think of a certain specter, just when his face came into play she started to blush.

'I can't be falling for him can ...I 'this was Kagome's last thought before taking a nap.

Just a minute later Inuyasha came into her room to see her sleep little did she know that whenever she sleeps he has a tendency to watch her as creepy as it is he found it to be really

Calming. After an hour later Kagome woke up to the Inuyasha lying next to her smoking.

"You know all that smoking is bad for you right. "Kagome said smiling up at him.

This made him laugh a real laugh not the kind Inuyasha would make before killing his victims it was the one he would make when his mother use to give his dad when he interrupted her game of chess and he would plead to her not to send him into a world of pain and suffering . In pure honesty he missed his parents a lot even the night his head was cut off.

"You do remember that I'm dead right love. "He said as he continued to laugh.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment as she forgot that small fact "Yea I did for a moment, how come it doesn't have a smell to it. "She asked

"That's because it's not real it's an imitation so since it's, fake to me humans can't smell it so it won't stink up your room and your mother won't kill you. " Inuyasha said smiling at her as he made his cigarette disappear.

Kagome laughed. "Makes sense. "

"Though I'm happy your thinking about me love it means a lot "Inuyasha laughed as he saw Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Phantom can I ask you something? " Kagome asked timidly.

"What is it wench? "Inuyasha said as he closed his neon green eyes.

"How did you die you never told me? "Kagome said looking away. She felt his cold body stiffen up when she asked.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked don't worry about it. "

"No it's okay love I'll tell you but you have to promise me something. "Inuyasha said opening his eyes

"What is it? "Kagome asked raising her brow

"Kagome you have to promise me that you won't be scared of me. "Inuyasha said using the sternest voice he could muster to mask the pain

Kagome nodded she knew that he was being serious because he never called her by her first name before.

"Alright now but be warned it's not a pretty story."

* Inuyasha's POV *

 _Flash Back_

 _I was in my room planning the next crime I was going to commit but then I hear loud footsteps coming from the hall , I paid it no mind since I thought it was one of the other servants were fooling around again but then when a group of large men busted through my door holding torches and pitchforks . I looked up from the journal I was writing in, pathetic angry villager this will be fun._

" _Is there a problem gentlemen? "I asked them._

" _We have come for your head you spawn from hell! "One of the village men said in an anger tone._

 _I knew exactly what they were talking about but I decided to play dumb to see how far I could push their buttons._

" _Whatever do you mean? I'm just a young prince that's about to go to bed. "I said in a disgustingly innocent voice. That seemed to make them really mad for some reason and I enjoyed every minute of it._

" _Don't play us for fools you insolent half-demon we know that you're the cause of all the deaths and missing women in our village "the First village man said_

 _I should be upset that he called me a half-demon but I've heard it all my life, no sense in getting sensitive about it._

" _Aye if they do not die by your hands they flee for their lives not returning to their homes. "Another angry villager said._

 _I tried to hide my growing smirk it was true when I was done satisfying myself from my victim,\ I would cut their body parts up and burn them, however the only time a woman would escape my wrath was if I fell right to sleep after the sex but that wasn't often ._

" _Wow after five years you finally figured out the mystery, you're not_ _ **as**_ _dumb as I originally thought you were "I said laughing at them. That little move there seem to really push them over the edge the grabbed be from my bed and started to dragged me to the guillotine_. _When we reached to the outside gates that's when I saw my mother and father come running towards us._

" _Are you people mad unhand my son and I just might let ye live "My father lord Taisho yelled. In truth I have never seen my parents so angry especially my mother if looks could kill the entire villager would be dead._

" _Your son is the cause of all the deaths of the women in our village were tired of his lechery ways and mutilation we're putting an end to it tonight "One of the village men said back as the others cheered in the back ground. To be completely honest all of this yelling was starting to give me a headache so I decided to tune most of them out._

 _As the first village man and my father died down my father turned to my mother to ask her opinion._

" _I say unhand my child or I'll have my guards throw all of you disgusting peasants in the dungeon for the rest of your lives " My mother Lady Izayoi said with venom dripping from her words ._

 _If it's one thing I could say about my mother it would be that no matter what I did she still will stand up for me my father also ... now don't get me wrong they know that I'm a vicious raping psycho path but I guess since I'm their second child who is a half-demon at that they would try to protect me know matter what._

 _After the meat headed villager threaten my parents of rioting and to over through their government if they didn't want me killed knowing it was the only way to end it all they made the choice to have me killed it was understandable I would do the same if I was in their position they both came up to me to say their goodbyes my mother was first to approach me._

" _I love you with my heart and soul we shall join you in the afterlife one day and become a family once more. "My mother said as tears came pouring down her face. This made my dark heart turn a little bit even if I was a perverted killer I still had a soft spot for my mom._

" _I'm so sorry my son but it the only way for these people madness to stop. "My father said to me to what seemed to have much pain coming from his voice._

 _Being the smug ass that I am I gave them a grin the one I use to give them when I was a small child when I did something funny or wrong I turned to them and spoke._

" _Don't worry I'll be back I tend to let my spirit roam the halls of our castle and village forever, for the weak men that think I steal their women and daughters are foolish as they come to me they find themselves not satisfied with you. "I said laughing like the mad man that I was._

 _With that done the villagers pulled me away from them and placed me under the guillotine, what struck my nerve was that they have placed my parents in the front because these sick_ _bastard's_ _knew that who was ever in the front would have the most blood they had to have two of the men hold down my mother my force to make her stop moving I guess that's what pushed_ _ **me**_ _over the edge. Also another irritating thing that bugged me was the executer looking down at me like the small village has won._

 _The first village man that came up on the platform that looked twice as smug as the executer did he asked me if I had any last words, I turned to the crowd in front of me and gave devilish look that could scare the devil himself how do I know this because everyone looked as if I was the most scariest thing in the world. Me a 19 year old boy I grinned even wider 'I wonder why? 'I thought as I laughed silently._

" _I only have one thing to say ... I'll be waiting to see every single one of you worthless bastards in the burning pits of hell. "I said giving them a menacing laughing once more before I was able to continue my harsh mocking they let the sharp heavy blade down on my neck then within seconds my whole world turned to darkness but the last thing I was able to hear was my mother screaming out my name._

 _Flash Back Ends_

As I finished my story I turned to see my beautiful Kagome with tears running down her face I use my thumbwipe away her tears it made my heart cringe seeing her cry for a monster like me I gave her a sad smile.

"Don't cry from me love I'm not worth the tears. "I said to her as a grabbed her hand

She continued to cry trying to gain her composure Kagome said "I can't help it even if you are crazy sex killer doesn't mean you wasn't loved "not having any more strengthen see cried even harder in my shoulder.

" Aww that's nice love but it had to be done and I say there's one good thing that came out of it I got to meet you, and so far you've been the best entertainment and friend I ever had " I said smiling at her this seemed to calm her down a bit this was a good thing.

"Aww that's nice wench but it had to be done, and I say there's one good thing that came out of it I got to meet you and so far you've been, the best entertainment and friend I ever had. I mean except that night in Vegas in '92 I said smiling at her this seemed to calm her down a bit this was a good thing... and thinking about that good ass night I had back then.

"What happened to your parents? "Kagome asked quietly.

"You're just full of questions aren't you? "I said laughing a bit she just continued to look at me with her beautiful light brown eyes.

"Well after two long years of depression they had another child my little sister Amber she only live to be 16" I said sadly.

"Why is that? "Kagome asked me.

"Well on day I found her in my room looking through my journal it told story of how when I was little the other children use to shun me from everything I only but had one friend his name was Koga he was the only one who didn't find me weird. But one day our village was attacked a bandit pointed his gun at me but Koga jumped in the way , our village had won but I lost my best friend that day , then she learned that was the cause of all my wrong doing " I said taking one of her candies.

"So what happened next? "Kagome asked.

"What is this fucking story time from the dead? "I said sarcastically.

"Yes it is now continue. "She said giving me a small glare.

I just smiled at but I continued my story. "From that day forward she planned to seek vengeance for me now at the time I thought it was cute but now, I see it was a waste of time and because of it cut her life down short, her plan was to burn down the village and then the castle "I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Did your parents stop her? "Asnecia asked.

"No not at all in fact they helped her with her twisted plans, on the anniversary of my death the set fire to the village everyone was killed but before anyone had a chance to end them they gathered in my room as a family a set fire to the castle them and everyone it was burned alive, all I could do was watch at the top of the hill. "I said finishing my story once more.

"How come you never rejoined your family? "She asked

"Well let's just say you're a real tormented and fucked up soul if hell rejects you. "I said laughing at my own joke Kagome giggled along with me I was happy that she was in a better mood.

* End Of Inuyasha's POV *

Kagome just absorbed all of the information that Inuyasha has told her his side of the, story made it clear on why he was apsycho path and a huge pervert. It made sense now but even though he told her not to feel bad for him she couldn't help but too anyways.

"KAGOME DINNER'S READY! "Kari yelled out.

"Coming! "Kagome said loudly she turned to Inuyasha and gave him a look not really wanting to leave him.

"Go down and eat I'll still be here when you come back I promise. "Inuyasha said smiling as closing his eyes.

"Okay. "Kagome said. Before departing downstairs to her kitchen she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek this made his eyes shoot open like rockets he gave Kagome a questionable look.

"Thanks for sharing you story with me, I know it must have been hard to talk about your past. "Kagome said as she left her room leaving a very happy phantom alone.

"I think I am ... Ohhh what does these humans say now a days ummm sprung yea that's it. "Inuyasha said to himself holding the spot where her soft lips touched his face.

End of Chapter 4

A/N I know usually Kagome and Inuyasha open up the start but they demanded some time off divas I know! I hope you guys like this chapter this was a little hard to switch up, let me know what you think. I'll try to update again soon okay? Later!


End file.
